


Changes

by EvilQueen03



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueen03/pseuds/EvilQueen03
Summary: Emma has to leave her parents again after PeterPan tried to re-curse StoryBrooke. Surely thinking she's gonna be alone except for Henery Emma becomes filled with anxiety until someone asks to go with her realising they were in love. and just before her memory is wiped Emma hopes that she'll return and be reunited with her parents some day.
Kudos: 1





	1. Crossing Lines

“But I just found you guys I’m not done here I didn’t bring back all the happy endings yet.” Emma said through tears “Emma we love you and sometimes a happy ending isn’t what you think it will be. We just have to hope that someday we’ll be together again.” Snow said to her daughter trying to smile and not cry “your mother’s right Emma if it’s one thing this family can do it's find each other, we always find each other.” David told Emma “But I’m tired of looking. I searched for you guys my entire life and I’ve finally found you guys. Now we have to say goodbye again, It's not fair dad.” she pointed out. Emma, Snow, and David hugged each other.

“You take care of yourself alright Henery.” Regina said to her son. “I will mom.” Henery told Regina, they hugged. “Good bye Neal.” Emma said, sort of sourly suddenly feeling angry. “Emma I..I’m sorry ok what I did was wrong.” Neal said “No you're just telling me what I want to hear so I’ll let you back in my life and it’s not gonna happen! I’ve done something you clearly can’t, I moved on! Henery and I don’t want you in our lives! So I hope whatever you have to do in the enchanted forest is worth leaving me and your son AGAIN!” Emma yelled at Neal, he just walked away. “Swan…” Killian said. Emma turned to him sadly, there was a feeling in her gut that was like a magnet pulling her towards him something inside her didn’t want to let him go. “Yeah Hook?” Emma replied gently “Do you think I could come with you and the lad?” Killian asked nervously, it was at that moment Emma realized she was in love with him but she still played it subtle “you don’t want to go back to the enchanted forest? what about your ship?” she asked him “there's nothing for me there love, I have no reason to return and let's just say I found something better than any ship.” he told her.

Emma realized when he said that it was because all he wanted was about to leave the disappearing town. She blushed “I’m ok with it let me make sure Henery’s ok with it.” Emma said she pulled Henery aside “Killian wants to come with us instead of going back to the enchanted forest what do you think?” she asked looking for his approval “I think he should.” Henery said knowing they were in love already, he was excited he liked Killian, he was fun, caring, adventures, and told the best stories he was like a father figure to him. Emma went back to Killian “He approves you can come.” she told him smiling uncontrollably “Thank you Swan.” he said smiling back 

“you need to go now.” Regina told Emma she then hugged her and whispered “Thank you Emma.” she looked confused “for what?” Emma asked “for giving me a son and someone to call a friend.” Regina said the two women hugged once more. Emma looked to her parents and began to cry quickly turning into sobs. “I don’t want to leave you daddy.” Emma sobbed into her dad's shoulder “I know he said I don’t want to leave you either you're my little girl but you have to go now remember you’re not alone you have Henery.” David said to his daughter “and Killian he’s coming with us.” Emma told her dad. David turned to Killian, shook his hand and said “take care of my daughter and grandson.” “yes sir they’re in good hands.” Killian assured David. Emma gave her parents one more hug with Henery, who then gave Regina one more hug too. Regina kissed Henery’s forehead “I love you Henery.” she said for the last time “I love you too.” he said back. 

“Oh Emma there's one more thing you should know.” Regina said “Ok what is it Regina?” Emma asked calming down her sobs “When you cross the line any memories of this place will be erased so I’ve coded new memories for you, you’ll never have given Henery up and Killian will always have been part of your life somehow.” Emma started to panic when she felt a hand on her arm, she almost pulled away thinking it was Neal but then didn't because this hand felt safe, warm and calming. The hand belongs to Killian. As Emma, Killian, and Henery climb into the yellow bug Snow whispers “I have a feeling about them.” to David. Snow sees Emma smile for a moment and knows she heard her comment and that she loves him already. Emma starts the car with tears and shaky hands, “It’ll be ok Swan.” Killian tries to assure her so she’ll relax a little bit and oddly to his surprise it works. As Emma drives over the town line all their pain and memories are washed away as storybrooke is engulfed in purple smoke. Gone for good.


	2. New York sweet New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with their memories gone Emma, Killian, and Henery start leading a brand new life.

Emma drove for hours to a New York hotel. During the drive Henery fell asleep. Emma stopped at a gas station in Portland to get gas, a snack or drink and to use the bathroom. When Emma came out she put gas in her car and pulled into an actual parking space to rest for a minute she felt extremely exhausted, even more than usual. “Hey babe….” Killian started to say something as she looked at him “Are you sure you want to leave Portland” he continued “Yes definitely!” Emma said, smiling even though she closed her eyes again. “I don’t want you to leave if you don’t want to. ” Killian said. Emma looked at Killian and gently moved his face so he was looking at her “I know.” she said, still letting her hand linger on his face before they were mindlessly and passionately kissing “I love you Killian.” Emma said, he moved some hair out of her face “I love you too Emma.” he said kissing her again.

Emma restarted the car which woke Henery up. “Mom, Dad.” he said “hey Kid we’re almost to the hotel just another half hour. When they arrived Killian carried a sleeping Henery to the room and laid him on one of the beds. While Emma brought in their bags. Killian and Emma shared the other bed that night. Within the next four weeks the three of them had a three bedroom apartment in New York, Henery was going to school, they had gone shopping to get more clothes/groceries and Emma and Killian both had new jobs. Emma resumed her bail bonds work and Killian worked on boats. One morning Emma just started laughing. “What?” Killian asked “Do you remember Mrs. Lang's English class?” Emma asked “You mean that teacher we tormented senior year?” he asked “Yes! I remember when we went in ten minutes till the bell and she thought we were there the whole time!” Emma laughed “Yup then our son was born nine months later.” Killian replied. 

That night Killian and Emma we’re asleep in their bed when Emma started crying in her sleep turning into shrieks and words “HELP, PLEASE HE’S DYING!” she yelped “No no no no stay with me please!” she cried “Emma wake up.” Killian said, gently shaking her she woke up with a jolt breathing heavily “oh Killian it was awful.” she said her head in her hands. “It was just a nasty dream Babe, It’s not real ok.” Killian said lovingly to Emma who curled up on his chest he put his arms around her “I feel safe when I'm in your arms and I feel so loved.” she told him as she fell back to sleep. Another few weeks passed and Emma started waking up nauseous and vomited a few times here and there and was overly tired with back pain. One Friday Emma just called in sick to work even though she wasn’t too bad but just in case it was some contagious stomach bug or something.

In the late afternoon Killian was at work and Henery was at school. Emma looked at her calendar on her phone and realized she hadn’t had her period in a few months and was late this month, then went to the nearest store and bought three brands of pregnancy tests and took them all. She waited the time the test results took to form looked at the tests and was consumed by a wave of utter terror. Every test was positive. She sat in the bathroom with the tests on the floor crying. She heard the door open, Killian was home early “Emma I’m home.” Killian called out he heard her sobs in the bathroom and rushed over and knocked on the door. “Emma are you alright?” he asked through the door. “I’m gonna come in ok.” he told her. She said nothing as he opened the door, Emma was sitting on the floor. “Emma what's….” he started, then seeing the pregnancy tests on the floor. “Emma what's happening here?” he asked “I'm pregnant.” she replied, almost whispering. He picked one up then another looking at them all as she continued to cry on the floor. He sat next to her, his eyes gleaming with joy.

He kissed her and put a hand on her stomach “we’re having a baby!” he said “Yeah we are.” she replied. Emma told Henery she was pregnant, he was thrilled. At her appointment with Dr. Thompson Killian never left her and held her hand the whole time while Emma heard a heartbeat then saw the ultrasound. “Well it looks like you're about twelve weeks Emma.” The doctor said she moved the doppler around a little more for a second then said “it also looks like you're having twins! would you like to know the sexes?” “yes.” Emma said “one boy and one girl. She said Emma and Killian looked at each other. Joy was bright in his eyes and fear was dark in Emma’s eyes. “It’s going to be fine babe we’re in this together just like the first time.” Killian said “I know and I love you for it.” Emma said “Killian, Emma is lucky to have a man like you.” the doctor said “And I’m lucky to have her.” he replied kissing Emma, who was looking at the babies on the screen “What if Henery gets jealous?” Emma asked “He won’t Emma. Stop looking for everything that could go wrong and look for what’s gonna be right.” Killian said “Alright.” she sighed


	3. It's always something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Killian, and Henery continue to live their "new and normal" lives but the encounter a few snags along their way

Emma and Killian sat down with Henery for dinner. "So how did it go mom?" Henery asked interested in his mom's pregnancy. "It was interesting so I'm fourteen weeks and I'm having twins." She told him holding Killians hand "wow mom twins? Do you know the genders?" Henery asked "Yup a boy and a girl!" Killian told him. Emma took Henery's hand "Henery we love you and don't want you to ever be jealous because you're our first baby and we will always love guys the same." Emma said starting to cry "Mom, Dad I love you guys. You fought the odds and everything that told you no and kept me with love that’s all we need." Henery told his mom "Henery’s right Emma we’re doing this together and always will be." Killian assured her "you guys are the best I just wish we could afford to get married." Emma said. Emma rubbed her belly and exhaled sharply "Babe are you alright?" Killian asked "yeah just nauseous." Emma replied "did you have morning sickness with me?" Henery asked "yeah it was bad the smell of everything made me sick, and my back always hurt after." Emma answered Henery's question. the three of them laughed.

Emma went to work one night and was sitting at a table with guy when a fight between a couple broke out. “You said I was your one and only!” a woman cried “You are!” the man yelled as people started to back away. The man walked away toward where Emma was now standing as the woman threw a wine glass at him but it hit Emma in the head making her fall back as it shattered, cutting her “Damn!” Emma yelled as she stood with blood running down her head “What is wrong with you?” the guy yelled “Me?” she replied throwing another glass hitting Emma again “What the hell!?” Emma yelled “Hey stay outta this lady.” the woman snapped “Me? You just hit me with two wine glasses.” Emma said wiping more blood off of her head “How about you bud out or I’ll give you a real beating.” The woman said “Oh bite me lady.” Emma said rolling her eyes “Alright thats it!” The woman yelled charging at Emma with her arms reaching for her. Emma grabbed the woman's arm and twisted it behind her back and slammed the woman face down on her table “Nice try but pathetic.” Emma whispered in her ear “Get your hands off my wife.” The man yelled charging at Emma who was bracing for any impact to her body or face but nothing came. 

Emma looked up and saw Killian had grabbed the man’s hand before he could even touch Emma but as she looked away the woman nailed Emma in the chest with her elbow. Emma yelped and hit her knees unable to catch her breath “look how the tables have turned.” The woman said pushing Emma so she was on her back then pinned her down by sitting on her and punched her in the face twice before cops were pulling the woman off of Emma who immediately hugged her belly as Killian rushed to her side examining the blood drying on her head and forming bruises “Are you alright?” he asked, taking her in his arms “I...I….” Emma tried to speak but still couldn’t really breath. A moment later an ambulance arrived, the paramedics loaded Emma and took her to the hospital where they put eight stitches in her head where the wine glasses cut her in two spots and did an ultrasound where they found the babies were just fine. 

When Emma got home she laid on the couch “Mom?” Henery said as he walked into the room “I’m sorry kid I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Emma said sitting up “You didn’t wake me I was already up.” Henry said sitting next to Emma seeing her stitches and bruise “Mom what happened?” he asked “Well a lady was upset with her husband and threw wine glasses at him but hit me and it was a nightmare but both me and your siblings are ok, I promise." she said "Ok." he said "Now go to get some sleep." Emma said "Good night Mom." Henery said walking away "Good night Henery.....I love you." she said "I love you too mom, Good night dad." Henery said passing the kitchen "Good night son." Killian said 

At 20 weeks Emma already waddled and peed every ten minutes. One day Killian came home to Emma yelling at her bump in their bedroom "I want you out!" Emma wailed then cried because of hormones and little self control. Killian walked in the room. "How are you doing babe?" He asked "as well as I can." She said Killian came over and put a hand on her bump and said "daddy loves you little ducklings." And kissed her bump twice one for each baby. Emma went to sleep that night and started having a weird dream. In the dream she was in a big ballroom in a nice ball gown and was approached by a teen boy and a teen girl who looked very alike. “Mother are you alright?” the boy asked “yes I’m….” Emma started to answer, then paused “did you call me mother?” she asked, the boy laughed “of course you are our mother.” he told her “But I don’t even…” Emma started “know us?” the girl finished her sentence “but you do mother. You may not have met us yet but you know us.” she told Emma “are you my…” she said placing a hand on her belly which was flat in this dream “yup we thought you’d like a glimpse of us in our home.” the boy said. Emma looked at the boy again and she saw a younger Killian except with her eyes and the same rosey cheeks as Henery, and then she looked at the girl who looked like her but with Killians eyes and the same nose as Henery. “Oh my god you look just like him.” Emma told the boy, he laughed “I know everyone’s told me that my whole life.” he said. Emma hesitantly reached for the two teens to hug them and they leaned into her and hugged her back “I already love you guys so much.” Emma said crying and smiling “we love you too mother.” the teens said in unison. The three separated and Emma kissed them both on the head then suddenly she woke up. 

Killian was already in the kitchen making breakfast when she walked out of the room. “Killian I had the weirdest dream last night.” Emma said “morning beautiful. Want to tell me about it” Killian asked “yeah I saw them *rubs her baby bump* our girl was so beautiful but our boy he looked just like you but my eyes.” she lingered on the sentence “Waffles?” Killian asked “yes with some strawberries.”she said “hash browns?” he asked “yes that sounds so good.” she said “your son wants salty and your daughter wants sweet.” Emma and Killian laughed 

The next day felt longer and harder than usual for Killian. He was walking down one of the docks he worked at when he was approached by another man “well well well look at Killian Jones now not so tough or brutal anymore are you?” he said tauntingly “do I know you?” Killian asked “Oh no, I’m Walsh and I know you quite well but you are not the same Captain Hook I remember you don’t even wear your hook anymore.” he said “Captain Hook?” Killian laughed “That’s ridiculous.” “You don’t remember who you are, guess I’ll have to remind you.” Walsh said charging at Killian trying to attack him but Killian dodged him causing Walsh to fall off the dock into the water below turning into a cloud of disappearing smoke.

On Killians way home he stopped and bought Emma a bouquet of buttercups, her favorite flowers and Henery a new comic book. When he got home he gave Emma the flowers “here babe I saw these and thought of you.” he said “oh buttercups my favorite thank you Killian.” Emma said gushing “and for the lad this comic book.” Killian said, handing Henery the brand new Thor reboot with an extra ending scene with Loki. “wow thanks dad this is awesome!” Henry said thrilled “oh I made dinner.” Emma called from the kitchen “You didn’t have to do that I know you’re tired and aching.” he said walking back into the kitchen “I wanted to, you cook a lot and you’ve been working so hard.” she told him “Yeah I am working but you’re doing the hardest job you’re creating two humans at the same time.” Killian said kissing her with his hand and prosthetic on her bump.


	4. Casting the curse again

Snow wasn’t herself over the past seven months she was sad a lot but finding ways to cope or distract herself. Regina was pregnant like Emma. One day Zelena made an appearance “Hello there.” she wickedly chirped “Now I know something about your daughter Emma that you don’t and I am going to her realm to get what I need from her and if I have to kill her, the pirate, and that awful son of hers so be it.” Zelena cackled wickedly "If you lay a hand on my son I will end you! It will be like you never existed!" Regina threated "Good luck with that sis." Zelena said dissapearing in a cloud of green smoke.

“Charming we have to save her.” Snow said determined and that's how she crushed his heart, split hers to save him and sent everyone including Zelena back to storybrooke but Zelena put a memory wipe into the curse so no one except her would remember the last year. They were nervous about sending Regina through the curse with her baby. When they arrived in storybrooke Emma was the only thing on Snow's mind. “Do you think we can find her.” Snow said to David “You can't but I can.” Rumple said suddenly appearing. "How?" Snow asked "With magic of course." Rumple said "We nothing to do with your dark magic!" David said "Fine but remember no matter who's magic you use....all magic comes with a price." Rumple said disappearing "I will never fully trust that imp." David said "I know." Snow said.

Suddenly at 30 weeks while working on magic Regina got a braxton hicks and gripped a nearby self in her vault. “Ohhh.” she groaned as snow came down and hearing her and rushed to her “Regina are you alright? Are you in labor?” Snow asked caringly “I’m fine and no I’m not in labor I think it was a braxton hicks.” Regina told her “I have the tracking potion done and I’ve also almost finished the tracking potion.” she said “that's great Regina but don’t over work yourself we’ll figure this out.” Snow assured her. In some spare time Snow and Regina shopped for her twins who the doctor said were ok and healthy after she went through the curse. “Oh Regina look at this.” Snow said holding up a moss green onesie with a hood on it and a loaded bow and arrow on the front and said “baby in the hood” on it. “Oh I love it and so will Robin!” Regina said, she then went to look at bibs and bottles. Snow noticed a little red pirate onesie with a little hat that said “They call me Captain!” on it and something told snow to to get the outfit for some reason along with a little purple onesie with a skirt that said “Future Queen!”

Snow drove Regina home. As Regina was opening the door she got a braxton hicks and groaned, Snow gave Regina her hand and rubbed her back with the other “Just breathe it’ll be ok.” Snow told her in a gentle voice as it passed “Thank you Snow.” Regina said truly meaning it. that night after going grocery shopping Snow entered her apartment to see David packing a bag “where are you going?” she asked “I’m going to find our daughter, I’m leaving in the morning.” David told Snow “She won’t remember you and Regina’s potion isn’t ready yet.” she told him “I’ll wake her up with true love's kiss.” he said “and what about Killian and Henery?” snow questioned “Once Emma wakes up she can wake them up the same way Snow.” David replied “Look I have a gut feeling she needs us right now!” David said to Snow “I think we should wait a bit longer.” Snow said with a sigh "Why Snow?" David asked "Because as long as she's out there no one can hurt her." Snow said "Who wants to hurt Emma?" David asked "Rumple or someone he's working with or someone working for him." Snow said "He did seem even more devious than usual I saw a look in his eye I haven't seen since he had scales." David said "I saw it too." Snow said "Alright I'll wait." David said "Ok now lets go to bed." Snow said.

David tossed and turned all night long. He woke up at seven and he was about to leave at seven-forty five when Regina knocked on the door. “Regina what are you doing here?” David asked sipping coffee “The potions are gonna take some more time.” she tells him. David helps Regina inside and helps her sit down “coffee?” he offered “No thank you?” she said suddenly gripping the table getting a braxton hicks contraction. David walked over and sat down and offered his hand to her and to his surprise she took it “just breathe it’s ok.” he said to her. Regina pulled her hand away “Thank you David.” Regina said releasing the table “do you need some water?” he asked her “yes please.” Regina said while David got her water she asked him “why are you caring for me I was so cruel to you, Snow, and Emma?” “well Regina you are family and caring for each other is what we do.” David said, smiling and handing her water. 

She took a sip “where are you going?” she asked him “to find my daughter.” he replied as Snow walked in yawning “good morning snow I just came to tell you theres been a bit of a set back with the potions.” Regina "That's alright I'm gonna wait awhile anyway. We got a visit from the dark one last night, he offered to help us find Emma but he seemed like the beast he used to be back in our land, I mean he's still a beast but he had that look in his eye like he did when he was locked up in our prison when he had his plan for the curse and he thought it was so funny how we had no clue about it." David said shaking his head "Wait you saw Rumple?" Regina asked "Yeah last night." David told her "No else has seen him in the two weeks that we've been here but you become so eagar to find Emma and suddenly that Demon appears...he's up to something....but what exactly and who's helping him?" Regina asked


	5. The Jones family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Emma's birthday and these three have a bunch of surprises in store.

It was October 22nd, it was Emma’s birthday! The three of them went baby shopping and walked a little till Emma got tired. They were getting ready to go when Emma said “I look like an oversized balloon.” she looked at herself in the mirror 32 weeks pregnant with twins in her red maternity dress with black flats “you look beautiful Emma, not like a balloon.” Killian flattered her “ready to go?” Henry asked peering in the room “I think so son.” Killian said. They walked into the restaurant Killian went to check in for his reservations “what's the name sir.” the lady asked “Jones.” he replied “Ok right this way.” the lady said as they followed her back to a booth where Emma sat on the outside so it was easier for her to use the bathroom. 

After they ordered, their food came. “How’s your Chicken Parm Mom?” Henery asked “It’s good. How’s your food?” she replied “it’s good.” he said “and you Killian?” she asked “it’s good babe thank you.” he said. Killian was nervous to give Emma her birthday present but he did after they finished eating “Emma you know I love you more than anything.” he said nervously facing her. Emma smiled already knowing what was happening. Killian got down on one knee “Emma Swan....” Killian started breathing heavy “Yes!” Emma cut him off, Killian put the ring on her finger “It’s about damn time.” she said kissing him. "For real dad." Henery said making them all laugh

A few days later the family was at home and Emma in one of Killian’s t-shirts and a pair of her shorts sitting on the couch. “Hey mom can I talk to the babies?” Henery asked “of course why don’t you tell them a story or something.” Emma suggested “Ok mom.” Henery replied “once upon a time there was a land where anything was possible. A place where princesses and pirates can climb bean stalks or sorcerers can conquer worlds, a place where love is the most powerful thing of all.” Henery continued to talk until Emma fell asleep. 

The next morning Killian made waffles and hash browns for breakfast, He put Emma’s plate on the table topped with a pile of whipped cream. Emma came to the table where a plate of waffles was waiting for her “Oh my this looks fit for a princess.” she said sitting down “Only the best for you.” Killian said “You guys are like a prince and a princess.” Henry said “If princesses and princes were trouble makers.” Emma laughed “So more like pirates who are only soft for each other and their kids.” Henry corrected “Yeah exactly.” Killian said “Killian…” Emma said “Yeah Emma.” he replied “We need a house.” Emma said “What?” he said nearly choking on his coffee “We don’t have room for all three kids in this tiny apartment.” Emma said “Alright let’s start looking at places.” Killian said knowing she was right. “I want a cute backyard and decent garage with lots of natural lighting and……” she hesitated “it's not in New York.” she muttered into her coffee cup “What Babe?” Killian asked “I want to go back to Main but not Portland.” Emma said “I knew you’d miss Main.” Killian said “You were right. I found a cute town and a beautiful house there. We should drive down and take a look.” Emma said “Great idea mom.” Henry chimed in. 

Four hours later Emma was standing in front of her dream house. “It’s everything I ever wanted for my family.” she breathed “Then let's make an offer.” Killian said “Really?” Emma asked excitedly “Absolutely!” Killian replied. The next day Emma was pacing hoping her phone would ring. “Babe stop pacing.” Killian said “I’m just anxious and excited!” Emma said as her phone rang “Hello…” she answered “This is she…” she continued. “That’s great news! Thank you so much!” Emma chirped, hanging up the phone “The house is ours!” Emma announced. Killian twirled her around and kissed her “We’re going to give our children the best home.” Killian said “Yeah, we are. We finally get give Henery a real home with big room and backyard, a friendly neighborhood.” Emma said smiling.


	6. Moving day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian, Emma, and Henery are moving to a cute town in main and all is well until.....

It was about 12:30 Emma was admiring her ring again while Killian and Henery loaded the last of their stuff into their moving truck, when Emma fell in the bathroom and her belly hit the tub and she yelped out from the pain “Killian!” Emma called panicked “Emma!” he replied, running to her. He rushed to her side and helped her up “Are you alright?” Killian asked “I’m fine do you see any blood anywhere.” she replied. Killian looked around “No I don’t see any blood.” Killian said to her “That’s a good sign.” Emma said “can you feel them move?” Killian asked. Emma put her right arm around Killian and her left hand on her twin size baby bump. She was silent for a moment then Killian put his hand on her bump and she felt movement. “I can feel them.” she said starting to smile. Without thinking she hugged Killian starting to cry he looked at her face and kisses her forehead, “Your fine Emma and so are they so stop crying and lets get outta here.” he said “yeah, let’s.” Emma said “Come on Henery.” she called Henery came out of his room for the last time “Are you gonna miss this place?” Killian asked “Is is wrong if I say no dad?” Henery asked Emma and Killian laughed “No it’s not.” Emma said as they walked out of the small apartment for the last time.

“Goodbye New York!” Emma yelled in the echoing hallway “Mom!” Henry laughed. Killian drove the moving truck with their stuff, while Emma drove with Henery in her bug. “So Henery are you really excited to move or are you just pretending and don't forget about my super power?” Emma asked “I’m actually excited.” he replied “Yeah?.” Emma asked, smiling “yeah.” Henery said when suddenly Emma gripped the wheel and groaned “you alright mom?” he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder, “ I’m ok just Braxton Hicks, they're worse with twins, I’m gonna pull over for a minute.” Emma said “do what you need to do mom” Henry said “It’ll only be a minute.” she told him. Emma pulled to the shoulder of the highway and took some breaths when Killian pulled over behind her "I'm fine just braxton hicks." she texted "Are you sure babe?" he texted back "100% it's already over lets go." she texted "Ok then lets go." he texted then started the truck as she started her bug and they continued to drive.

After another half hour they arrived in StoryBrooke and parked outside their house. Henery helped Emma out of the car then before Killian could even park the truck she was rushing inside her new house as quickly and carefully as she could being as pregnant as she was. She got to the kitchen and immediately opened the curtains letting in the natural light. The three unpacked in three and a half hours then Emma was hungry. Emma walked up behind Killian, hugging him “Baby….will you make your baby mama one of your grilled cheeses?” she asked in a high pitched girly voice “Of course I will as long as you sit down and rest for a while.” Killian replied. Emma sat down and Killian made her a grilled cheese. That night Emma layed in bed with Killian and felt happy “Penny for your thoughts.” Killian said “I’m thinking about how happy I am. I feel like I can breath here, this whole town feels like home to me.” She said yawning “I’m glad your happy but your exhausted get some sleep babe.” he said “Alright, I love you.” she said “I love you too.” he said as they both fell asleep.

The next morning Emma was puking as soon as she woke up and felt awful and sick. “Hey babe, you ok?” Killian said to Emma who was on the floor half asleep “No I think I should see a doctor something cause this isn't right.” Emma said with a sharp breath “Do you think you’re in labor?” Killian asked “No this isn't labor I don't know what this is.” she replied panic filling her voice and face "Oh my god I hope I'm not sick." she blurted “Calm down I know you’re worried but stress and anxiety aren’t good for you or the babies and we'll go find out what's happening right now.” Killian said helping Emma up and into the car with Henery following close behind.


	7. Just hang in there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma takes a trip to the doctors after waking up sick and gets some news she doesn't want anything to do with. While she's resting Killian and Henery get to work.

“Hang in there mom I’m sure everything is ok.” Henry said “You really think so?” Emma asked “Just stay as relaxed as you can.” Killian reminded Emma as she rubbed her baby bump “You guys are the best” Emma said as they arrived Killian went inside the hospital and got wheelchair and came out and got Emma. The maternity ward receptionist started asking a million questions “Are you in any over baring pain?” she asked “No just nausea.” Emma said, catching her breath “Any puking?” she asked “Yes this morning.” Emma said. After ten minutes Emma was finally being examined 

“How’s Mom doing?” Henery asked as Killian came out of the room “Henery honestly just by looking at the nurse’s face it doesn’t seem good.” Killian said hesitantly, looking at the ground “Do you think she’s gonna lose the babies?” Henery asked “I hope not I really don’t know what toll that would take on her.” Killian said “That’s not happening!” Emma yellled “Mrs. Jones it may be the only way to ensure your life” the nurse said “I am not being cut open for you to kill my children!” Emma yelled as Killian walked in “What’s going on?” he asked. The nurse looked at him and sighed, then sat on a stool and explained the situation. “Mr. Jones I don’t like doing this but I think your wife needs a c-section this may be life or death for her and the babies but I am going to get a second opinion.” The nurse said 

“I don’t like the idea of a c-section either but Emma you need to do what’s best for yourself and the babies.” Killian said “Fine but I want a second opinion first.” Emma said. Suddenly Emma’s hands started shaking “Emma are you ok.”the nurse asked. Emma gagged once and vomited everywhere as her body trembled “I’m so sorry.” Emma said through shaky and jagged breaths. “You have nothing to apologize for.” the nurse said, starting to clean up the mess. After everything was cleaned up a doctor examined Emma “Well you’re going to be somewhat early your babies are very low already so your body is trying to prepare itself for the labor and delivery process but you just went through a big move so you’re very tired which means your body doesn’t have the energy it needs I want you on bed rest until further notice I want to see you at thirty-four weeks to check up and if you’re still having issues we’ll have to go into a C-section.” the doctor said “Alright that I can live with.” Emma said. 

When the three got home Emma went and laid down in bed and fell asleep. Henery stood in her door way and silently watched her "Worried?" Killian asked walking up behind Henery "Yeah a little." Henery admitted "Why don't you help me with a secret project." Killian offered "Sure What is it?" he asked as Killian lead him into one of the four bedrooms "The nursery." he said "Lets go shopping." Henery said when the two left the house it was raining. The rain got harder and harder so Killian made some phone calls to a woodworker named Marco for the custom cribs and a baby store for car seats then Henery and Killian went to a hardware store to get paint for the ocean mural Henery is going to paint on the wall. when they got back Emma was still asleep and Henery got right to work on the mural while Killian did the rest of the walls a light grey since there wasn't any furniture in the room yet.


	8. In search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is enjoying her time on bed rest thanks to Henery, Killian, and star Wars. However someone is looking for Emma but she doesn't remember who he is.

One afternoon the next week Emma and Henery sat on her bed and watched Star Wars together while Killian went to the store. When Killian came back Emma and Henery were laughing themselves silly in the bedroom “I wish you could have seen his face when I told him I was pregnant with you.” Emma said “What did he do?” Henry asked “He nearly passed out.” Emma laughed as Killian walked in “Oh speak of the handsome devil.” she said “Hi and for the record I did not almost pass out I was perfectly fine!” Killian said going to the kitchen. Emma shook her head in disagreement.

Meanwhile David was in New York. David came to where Emma’s last known address was and knocked on the door “What?” an older lady with a raspy voice answered the door “Hello ma’am I’m looking for Emma Swan, Killian Jones and Henery.” He said showing her pictures of them “Oh yeah their a real lovely family but they moved a week ago.” The lady said “Do you know where they moved to?” David asked “No not the exact place but they went back to main. Emma said she found a real cute town there that felt homey to her.” The lady said lighting a cigarette “Any details you heard or were told?” David asked “Only one I can remember, my memory hasn’t been the same since my accident in Vietnam bomb blew six feet from me knocked me back and I hit my head against something very hard and everything went black next thing I know I’m in the medical tent being medically discharged I had a few head injuries, broken ankle, and my spine was bruised.” She said “Well thank you for your service, but what about the detail about Emma?” David replied “Oh yeah she said she was drawn to this town and that it was a new town she’d never seen before.” The woman said with a cough “Thank you so much.” David said starting to walk away, but was stopped when he reached the elevator

“Hey wait a second!” The lady called after him “Ok but I don’t have much time.” he replied “I just have one question of my own.” she said with another cough “Ok ask quickly.” David said getting annoyed with the lady “Who are you and how do you know Emma, Killian and Henery?” she asked “My name is David and I’m Emma’s father.” David said pushing the elevator button “Alright then well when you find her congratulate her for me.” she said “For what?” David asked as the elevator approached “Her and Killian’s engagement and those two babies she’s got inside her.” she said walking away. David got in the elevator “engaged? Pregnant?” he thought when he got out of the elevator he called Snow “She’s not here I think she found her way home with out knowing it.” David said “What do you mean Charming?” Snow asked “I just talked to the lady who lives in Emma’s apartment now and she said that Emma found a cute town she’s never seen before in main and it felt homey to her I think she’s been right under our noses for almost two weeks.” David said “I should go look for her.” Snow said “Snow there’s something else you should know.” David said “Ok what is it?” Snow asked “Emma and Hook are engaged and she’s pregnant with twins.” David said suddenly hearing glass shatter then the call dropped. 

Snow was at Granny’s when Emma, Killian, and Henery walked in. Snow slowly approached them “Emma.” She breathed “How do you know my name?” she asked “She doesn’t remember….” Snow thought “I’ve been searching for you for a long time.” Snow said “Why?” Emma asked “Because Emma….I’m your mother.” Snow said desperation filling her tone “she’s telling the truth…” Emma whispered to Killian “Are you sure?” he asked “Yes she’s my mom.” Emma breathed with a smile “You’re really my mom?” Emma asked “Yes and you knew that once so let me remind you.” Snow said putting her hands on Emma’s cheeks and kissing her forehead as a pulse of light magic burst out from the kiss breaking the curse. “Mom!” Emma said, hugging her “You remember.” Snow said “Yeah I do.” Emma said still hugging her mom “Grandma?” Henery said “Henery.” Snow said hugging him too as Emma turned to Killian “Do you still love me?” she asked Killian turned to face her and pulled her into him “Of course I do and this is still happening.” he said lifting her hand to display her ring “Good cause I still love you.” she smiled 

“Regina!” Henery said running out of Granny’s Emma started to go after him “Where are you going?” she called “To see my other mom.” he called back not stopping. Henery reached Regina’s house and knocked on the door, Robin answered “Henery.” Robin said quietly sounding confused “yeah where’s Regina?” he replied “Inside.” Robin said “Can you get her.” Henery asked “Of course come in.” Robin said “Ok.” Henery said going inside and sitting on the stairs while Robin got Regina. “Regina you have a visitor.” Robin said “Who is it?” she asked “You’ll have to go see.” Robin told her “Fine.” she said walking out of the kitchen and toward the front door which she was about to open when “Mom…” Henery said Regina turned toward the sound and saw him. “Henery?” she asked tears rushing to her eyes “Yeah it’s me.” he said walking up to her her and placing her hands on his cheeks then one hand over his heart “I’m really here mom.” he assured “Oh Henery I’ve missed you so much.” she said hugging him the best she could “Your pregnant.” Henery said noticing her bump “Yeah with twins.” Regina said “I’m sure Emma would love to see you come on she’s at Granny’s.” Henery said “Alright if you think so.” she replied “Robin we’re going to Granny’s for a minute.” Regina called out as they left.


	9. Family is a gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is brought back into the world of magic where she reunites with Regina who has a surprise of her own, while Killian admits his love for Emma and Henery as well as his stresses and worries about becoming a father to Snow White who admits to her own guilt about leaving Emma. Snow and Emma start to reconnect.

Regina and Henery walked into Granny’s and Emma stood to greet them. “Regina.” she said “Wow you look great you have the pregnancy glow.” Emma said hugging her “You do too how far are you.” Regina replied “Thirty-four weeks. You” Emma said “Thirty-two weeks.” Regina said as Emma suddenly gripped a table and groaned with a sharp breath “Emma are you ok?” Regina asked “Yeah just a braxton hicks, they were bad with Henery but with twins oh my god.” Emma said when it stopped she smiled and twirled her finger “Emma what did you do?” Regina asked “I made Captain Hook, Captain Hook again.” Emma said. Killian looked at his hook “That’s more like it.” he said, making Emma laugh which made him smile. 

“You really love her don’t you?” Snow asked suddenly while looking at Emma. “Yes I really do. She and Henery are everything to me...they're both just so….perfect.” Killian said looking for the right words to describe them just right “I’m glad you came into her life, I mean the way you did was less than ideal but still you’ve changed and you changed her look how happy she is. You did that.” Snow said “No she changed me and I can’t believe I got so lucky and now I’m gonna be a father and honestly I’m terrified because I don’t know how to be a father, out of all the kinds of fathers I just want to be a good one and a good husband.” Killian admitted “Killian you do know how to be a father, see that boy over there he sees you as a father." Snow said pointing at Henery "and that woman loves you so much and has for a while, her love has always been real I saw it when you comforted her at the town line and when she got the car and when we were sailing to NeverLand. Now I’m not exactly the best mother, sometimes I don’t know how to comfort Emma or help her because honestly I don’t really know her I abandoned her when she was born and she grew up resenting me and David for giving her up and she didn’t even know us or her real story.” Snow said continuing as her tone turned sad 

“Snow you are the best mother and she knows you didn’t abandon her because you saved her and she saved you did you see how happy she was to see you when you broke the curse or how she asked where David was immediately? Emma has love, happiness, and family that’s all she ever wanted and look at this I bet when you sent her away you never thought she’d end up nearly best friends with Regina who also found love, or in love with Captain Hook, or the mother of the author but she did and I'll bet you couldn't be more proud of her.” Killian said “I couldn't be more proud you're right, but I just wish she knew so many things I wish she could’ve grown up with me and I wish she knew how sorry and guilty I felt everyday remembering how she cried when we said goodbye.” Snow said wiping a tear off her cheek “You do know why she cried right?” he asked “Why?” Snow asked “Because she forgave you and because she loves you, you are her mother nothing you do can change that or make her not love you because you gave her life.” Killian said “Yeah?” she replied “Yeah. look, I held a lot of hurt and resentment towards my father before....his passing... when he abandoned me and my brother but deep down everyday I imagined him walking up the docks where ever we were at, coming aboard and taking us back and I dreamt the same thing every night but he never came and eventually when I grew up I lost my faith in finding love, family, my father, happiness but Emma never did even when we were cursed there where times during that year that she’d randomly ask me things like “Do you think it’s possible that one day they’ll find me and come knocking on my door?” and I’d tell her that it was possible. You should go out and do something with her shop or sit on the beach or something just chat and tell her what you want her to know.” Killian said “You think she’d go?” Snow asked “Absolutely.” Killian said guestering for her to go.

“Ok.” Snow said to herself, approaching Emma “Mom.” she said with a big smile and a hug “I was thinking we could go do something just you and me some mother daughter time.” Snow suggested “Really?” Emma asked “Yeah if you want to.” Snow said “I’d love to, let’s go now.” Emma said “Henery do you wanna stay at Regina’s tonight?” she asked “Yeah if I can.” he said “Of course you can.” Regina said “Alright then I’ll see you at dinner then if you guys wanna do a big family dinner here.” Emma said “Sure.” Regina said. Emma walked over and kissed Killian goodbye and left with Snow. "What do you wanna do mom?" Emma asked "Just talk to you." Snow said wrapping an arm around Emma


	10. The up's and downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds good feelings being home with her family but just like all things the good doesn't last forever.

The two women were walking down the street when Emma suddenly stopped “Oooh mom give me your hand.” Emma said, pressing Snow’s hand to her belly “They’re kicking.” Snow said “Yeah it’s amazing.” Emma said glowing in the warm breeze “I missed you so much Emma, everyday was so hard knowing you were out there and didn’t know who I was it killed me. I’ve never been a real mother to you.” Snow said tears rolling down her cheeks “Mom you’ve been the best mom, Now me I was never there of my son and now I’m bringing two more kids into this world I don’t know the first thing about babies and I still don’t feel like much of a mother to my own son and between you and I it’s especially bad when Regina’s around because she’s more his mother than I am.” Emma said crying too “You gave me away because you were brave, I gave Henery away because I was a coward.” she finished “No Emma you weren’t a coward you were brave too.” Snow assured Emma while hugging her. The two shopped and walked around then went back to Granny’s.

David just ran up as they reached the door "Emma..." he called out “Dad!” Emma called as she rushed to him “Oh I missed you so much” he said relief filling his tone as he wrapped her in his arms “You’re still so beautiful just like your mother.” he breathed examining her face. After her reunion with her dad Emma sat next to Killian and gave him a kiss. “How are our little ducklings?” he asked “Good so far I haven’t felt any pain or nausea recently so I think whatever was going on has stopped now.” she told him “I’m happy to hear that.” He replied “Me too.” she breathed as David raised his glass "A toast to the return of The Savior, Captain Hook, and The author." he announced as Emma kissed Killian then suddenly pulled away and took a sharp breath and gripped his arm “Emma are you ok?” he asked, it took a minute before she answered “Ok it’s gone, it was just a braxton hicks.” she said breathing heavily and letting go of his arm. 

Emma and Killian were walking home after dinner when Emma stopped him “Two things.” she said “Anything love.” he said “First promise me you’ll be there the whole time when I have them no matter what.” she said “I can’t be alone again.” she finished “I promise I will be there every step. Emma you will never be alone again….over my dead body.” Killian promised kissing her. "And two what if I cut my hair?" she asked "how short?" Killian asked "My shoulders..." Emma said "If that will make you happy then go ahead." he said, after that Emma just smiled and said nothing more.

Emma made the next week and a half to her appointment without any issues and the doctor said she looked good and should be back in three weeks. Emma was almost thirty-five weeks and was finishing the nursery when she got hungry. “Jones!” she called Killian came rushing in “Emma what’s wrong?” he asked “I’m hungry and want grilled cheese.” she said laughing “Don’t scare me like that woman.” he said “Pweas make me a grill cheese.” she said with puppy dog eyes “Of course love.” he said heading downstairs to the kitchen where she came down not long after and sat at the table as Killian set down two grilled cheeses and the two ate together.

That night Henery was at Regina’s so it was just Emma and Killian together. It was 10:30 when Emma and Killian went to bed. Emma tossed and turned until she got up at 12:15 to use the bathroom. Emma was washing her hands when a sharp pain filled her stomach and made her fall knocking things off the counter "ahhhh!" She screeched waking Killian, who ran into the bathroom panicked. "Emma what's wrong?" He asked rushing to her side "I don't know but it's not good I need to go to the hospital!" She groaned "Just stay calm." Killian said helping her up Emma froze when she turned around, then Killian saw it too…. "I'm bleeding…" Emma breathed tears rolling down her cheeks as they got in the car where Emma sat on a towel as she continued to bleed. 

When they got there Emma was immediately rushed into a C-section. "Killian...don't leave me ok." Emma breathed "I'm not going anywhere." He said holding her hand as the operation began a minute later the first baby was born but silence filled the room, then the second baby was born and shrieks filled the room. Emma's grip loosened on Killian's hand as she started to drift off "are the babies ok?" She almost whispered "I don't know love." He admitted "Emma stay awake!" Killian ordered "I'm so tired." She said panting then things turned chaotic "she's still bleeding!" A voice announced as Emma slowly passed out "get him out of here!" Another voice ordered as a nurse was pushing Killian out of the O.R. "I can't leave her I made a promise." He said fighting the nurse "Sir please we need to help her but we can't right now with you in the way so please go." The nurse said as Killian left.

Later Killian was sitting alone and called David. "Hello?" He answered groggily "David….it's Emma and the babies it doesn't look good." Killian said trying to hide his sobs "I'll be right there." David said suddenly wide awake when Killian hung up not knowing what else to say. Killian put his head in his hands and cried into them alone in the silent hallway waiting for something, anything but nothing came. five minutes later Killian heard the elevator open and close then steps coming toward him but didn't look up. Killian wasn't even close to religious but he needed hope so as he sat there in that chair he closed his wet eyes put his hands together and said a prayer in his head to whoever was listening, when he felt an arm around him "she'll be alright." David said


	11. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian finally meet their twins with some support from Emma's lovingly suborn parents David and Snow.

"How do you know?" Killian asked "I don't but I have hope." David said "She and Henery are all I have and I don't even know if I have Henery but I love him as if he were my own and I love Emma more and more every day." Killian said "I know you love her, I knew from the moment you asked to go with her when we went back to the Enchanted forest." David smiled "You think I'm good enough for her? You give us your blessing on our marriage?" Killian asked "Yes I do, I know you make her happy and you have given everything for her I see no red flags and I see no better fit for her. Killian listen I came here because no one should be alone during something like this." David said, Killian was about to say something when a nurse approched him.

"Killian have good news and bad news for you." She said "Ok what is it?" He asked “Well your wife is expected to make a full recovery however the bad news is your son is in N.I.C.U right now, he’s stable but there is a chance he won’t survive.” The nurse said “And my daughter?” Killian asked “She’s doing just fine, come meet her.” the nurse said Killian followed the nurse to a small room where inside Emma was asleep but his baby girl was wiggling in the bassinet beside the bed. The nurse picked up the baby who started to whine and put her in Killian’s arms “Hello little duckling I’m your daddy.” he said admiring every inch of her. “God you’re beautiful.” Killian told his daughter “Killian?” Emma asked waking up “Emma.” he breathed “Is that…?” she started to ask “Our daughter? Aye Love.” Killian said moving next to Emma and putting the baby in her arms “Hello there mommy’s got you.” she said “She looks just like you.” Emma and Killian both said at the same time then laughed. “Where’s our boy?” Emma asked “In the N.I.C.U they said he’s stable but there’s a chance he may not survive.” Killian said looking down.

“I’m so sorry Emma…..I broke my promise to you after you passed out they made me leave and you were alone.” Killian said with a tear rolling down his cheek. Emma lifted his chin so he was looking at her and wiped away his tears “I don’t remember anything after I passed out except for now and what happened before and you were there before and you're here now that’s all that matters.” Emma assured him. A moment later there was a knock on the door and David walked in. “Dad…” Emma said “Hey princess.” David said jokingly as Emma rolled her eyes “You never got to be my little princess.” he said “Well I’m your princess now.” Emma said “Do you want some coffee love?” Killian asked “No but I wouldn’t mind a cold soda or Red bull.” she said batting her eyelashes “Of course and David?” he asked “I’ll take some coffee.” David said “I’ll be right back.” Killian said kissing Emma and leaving. 

“Thank you for coming.” Emma said “I didn’t want him to be alone no one should have to face uncertainty alone….I know that from personal experience." David told her "What do you mean?" Emma asked "The hardest part of letting you go was the last time I heard your mother's voice it will never leave my brain it haunts me at night the way she wailed and cried when we left the room and how I had to put you in that wardrobe and say goodbye alone. You cried as soon as you left my arms it broke my heart." David said taking Emma's hand with tears rolling down his cheeks "Daddy….." Emma nearly whispered crying too "I don't know what your mother has told you but I will protect you till my dying breath and I will be there to walk you down the aisle…..Zelena will not get either of your babies." David promised "Thank you. Dad can you do two things for me?" Emma asked "Of course what do you need?" David replied "first if it ever comes down to saving me or any of my three children you save them not me." Emma said "Emma I don't…." David said "Promise me dad!" Emma cut him off "Aright I promise." David said unsure if that was a promise he could keep. "And can you take me to see my boy….I can heal him I just need to touch him." Emma asked "I'll see what I can do." David said kissing Emma on the forehead. David was about to leave when he was stopped "Dad wait I don't want to be alone." Emma said "You're not alone and I'll just be a second." David said gesturing to the baby in her arms "Ok." She nodded taking a deep breath as David left

"I hope you know how much I love you." She whispered to her daughter "Hope...Hope!" She thought as the door opened and both David and Killian walked in "Killian I know her name." Emma said as he came over and kissed her "I love you." he said looking at Emma "I love you more." she replied "No way." he argued Emma didn't argue back "What's her name?" He asked "I think we should name her Hope." Emma said looking at the baby "It's perfect." Killian said "Dad do you wanna hold her?" Emma asked as David came over "Yeah." David said taking the baby and sitting down. David looked at his phone clock it said 2:15am. A nurse came in with a wheelchair "Can we see him?" Emma asked "Yes ma'am." The nurse said Killian helped Emma to the wheelchair and grabbed her hand "Dad are you good here?" Emma asked "I'm just fine here with my new granddaughter, you two go." He shooed them "Thank you dad." Emma said as they left. A few minutes later the door opened and Snow came in "Snow what are you doing here?" David asked "Well I couldn't sleep after you left and I got worried when you didn't call….where is she?" Snow replied "They went to see their boy but their girl is here." David told her "She's beautiful." Snow said sitting down "Here." David said giving Snow the baby "Hello there I'm your grandma." Snow said to the baby.

Meanwhile Emma held her son, she didn’t have long so she put her hand over his heart and used her magic to heal him and it worked. She was so happy she decided to do something very important. She waved her hand and used her magic to heal all of the babies in the N.I.C.U. Someone saw her do it “You healed our babies.” A woman said Emma smiled and nodded “Yeah no one should have to say goodbye to their baby my father and I know better than anyone because we had to once we were just lucky enough that we got our babies back some people don’t.” Emma said as the woman hugged her “Oh thank you. Bless you bless you, you wonderful woman.” The woman said “That was amazing Swan.” Killian said “Hopefully we can take that Swan and make it Jones soon.” Emma said looking at her newborn son “I think we can do that soon.” Killian said. 

Killian was taking Emma and their boy back to Emma’s room “what are we gonna name him?” Emma asked “What about David?” Killian replied “You wanna name our son after my father?” she asked “Why not David is a strong name.” Killian said “I don’t know…” Emma replied “Well what do you suggest then?” he asked as they approached the room “Let me think.” she said as the entered the room “Emma.” Snow said “Mom what are you doing here?” Emma asked surprised “Well I couldn’t sleep and got worried when David didn’t call me after he left so I came to see if you were ok.” Snow said hugging Emma as she sat on the bed “Mom, Dad….it’s 3:00am go home and get some sleep we’re all fine now so you don’t have to worry now.” Emma said “Are you sure Emma?” Snow asked “Yes I’m sure please go.” Emma said "Alright but we'll be back." Snow said "Mom when you do come back can you bring some clean clothes we were not ready for this." Emma said "Of course." Snow nodded "Oh no...Killian we don't even have the car seats hooked up." Emma said as Killian looked at her "Nice pun." He said rolling his eyes "Sorry I didn't mean to this time but I'm right." Emma said "I know I'll go get them first thing before we leave." Killian said, giving her a calming smile and kiss. "We can get the car seats to since we'll be at your house getting clothes." David offered "Dad that would be great thank you." Emma said "Of course Emma I'd do always do anything for you, you're my daughter and that's my job." David said leaving as Emma smiled.

After David and Snow were gone Killian and Emma where sitting together on the bed when Killian told Emma his news. "So your father thinks I'm good enough for you and gives us his blessing on our marriage." Killian said "I knew he would." Emma said kissing Killian "Mrs. Jones." Emma said out loud "Emma Jones, I like it." Killian said "I like it too." Emma said still smiling.


End file.
